


Broken Pieces

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, DO NOT COPY, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve fucked up, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Tony's life hadn't been easy. Between and abusive father and a sordid past, he hadn't been having the best time. He thought that when the Avengers formed, he'd finally have a little makeshift family who would fight by his side. He was wrong. He was always wrong. The so-called "Civil War" proved that. Now all Tony could do was pick up the broken pieces of his life.But still, Tony knew he had room in his heart for forgiveness.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. T2 Cannon MCU (Post CA:CW)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Kudos: 34
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty bingo fill? Is it that time already? I think it is. Who’s ready for Civil War tearing us apart all over again. We stan Tony Stark in this house. Enjoy the angst fest. -Shadows

Tony was no stranger to pain. It was unfortunate the amount he’d been through since he was just a little kid. But Tony grew up a Stark so he never said anything or let anything show about how he was feeling. He’d grown up being hit by his father, forced to drink alcohol by the same man, kidnapped more than once, bullied, teased. There was that whole ordeal with Afghanistan and being betrayed by his godfather. Then he was dying and being spied on and injected with things and being rejected but still called in to help when Loki arrived. Then came the nightmares and the PTSD and Pepper falling and Wanda and Ultron and the accords and Rhodey falling. It was just all so much. 

But being left alone to die in Siberia after being beaten and lied to by someone he’d trusted, someone he cared deeply about? Someone he'd been falling in love with? Well, that took the fucking cake.

Being left there in the snow to freeze to death broke something in Tony. Every last shred of hope he’d had in himself died that day. Choked out just like his mother had been. Tony knew that even if he got save and lived another day that he’d never feel right ever again. Nothing like having the man your father loved more than he ever did you decide that you’re nothing but trash who doesn’t deserve the truth or even any kind of sympathy after seeing your mother die. 

Tony was saved because his girl FRIDAY was a good girl who thought to send out a signal when she went down in the suit. But it took a while before Tony was found. By the time Vision got there, Tony was unconscious, bleeding out, and turning blue from the frigged air. What made it worse was trying to get Tony back home. Ross tried to have him incarcerated and tried to withhold medical care from him, but luckily the rest of the UN put their foot down once Vision came back with the footage from the suit. Tony of course was unconscious for all of this.

He had to have surgery to repair his sternum where Steve had cracked it with his shield. He also had a shattered arm, minor frostbite to his fingers, toes, and nose that was luckily reversible, and a fractured eye socket. It wasn’t pretty but he was alive.

Tony wasn’t sure how long he’d been stuck in the hospital before he was released, but at least he had visitors. Rhodey was by often and the two just talked for hours about trivial things to keep their mind off of what had happened. Happy was by a lot with stories and voicemails from the Spider-Kid. They made Tony smile. He hadn’t seen Peter since dropping him off back at home before he flew off to the raft before Siberia and knowing that the kid was alright made him feel just a tiny bit better. Pepper stopped by to. She was worried about Tony and Rhodey and actually managed to get them some time off from their respective responsibilities to heal and work through what had happened. 

But, even with having time off, once Tony was finally released from the hospital and allowed back home, he felt lost. He’d never felt this lost before. The last shred of trust he’d had, had been broken, and by Captain America of all people. If you couldn’t trust Captain America then who could you trust? He felt lost and he was hurting and Tony didn’t know what to do.

Tony ended up doing the only thing he could do. He built. He builds Rhodey new legs. He built Peter a new suit and set up an account for the kid so he could go to MIT when he was ready. He tried to rebuild his own life, a life he should have been sharing with Steve and the other Avengers.

And speaking of Steve, the letter, and the dinosaur of a phone he’d sent did nothing good for Tony’s mental health. He obsessed over the words of that letter to a point where he lost considerable amounts of sleep over it. He looked desperately for anything that said that Steve was genuinely sorry for his actions. He never found anything. And that phone. That fucking phone. That phone never left his person until he ended up losing it when New York was attacked once more two years after the “Civil War” as the media had dubbed it.

So no, Tony wasn’t doing well as he trudged through the fall out of what had once been his little superhero family. He was in pain, but once again, Tony was no stranger to pain. But this time he wasn’t alone. He had Rhodey, and Pepper, and Happy, and Peter. For once somebody was there to catch him when he fell. He moved on, sort of. Sure, Tony was still haunted by what had happened in that bunker and what Steve had done, but al least Tony learned who really cared about him.

Until his world was turned upside-down once again by a genocidal purple grape with a rock fetish. Then he was forced to rethink a few things as the world turned to dust and new bonds were formed. Tony fought long and hard over his emotions surrounding Steve and what he’d done. Turns out that resentment is corrosive and he wanted his kids to be more emotionally stable then he was. He slowly learned to forgive Steve.

Tony went into the final battle for the universe feeling lighter then he had in years. He had a reason to keep going and a lighter heart. It felt… good. 


End file.
